The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus and an access control method and relates to, for example, a data processing apparatus and an access control method including an access controller configured to control access of an operation unit to processors.
In general, a data processing apparatus includes an access controller configured to control access of an operation unit to peripheral resources (processors) in order to protect the peripheral resources from unauthorized access when the operation unit accesses the peripheral resources (processors).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-250470 discloses, in FIG. 3, a technique related to a computer system including a microprocessor, a memory, and a Memory Protection Unit (MPU). In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-250470, access of the microprocessor to the memory is controlled using the MPU when the microprocessor accesses the memory.